Lost Without You
by June Evans
Summary: ONESHOT! "Desde que no escucho tu voz… tu risa… me siento vacia…"


_**LOST WITHOUT YOU**_

-Harry, márchate y descansa.

-La que debería descansar aquí eres tu, Hermione… llevas días sentada en esa silla, apenas comes, no te has cambiado de ropa ni duchado en varios días… me preocupas, acabaras enferma y…

-Harry por favor… déjame, y márchate a descansar. Tienes que hacerle compañía a Ginny también, es tu novia, ¿recuerdas? Cuando vuelvas me iré a descansar

-¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo

Harry le dio un beso en la frente a su mejor amiga antes de coger sus cosas y marcharse. Cuando salía por la puerta se giró y Hermione le mandó una de sus miradas asesinas con una de sus dulces sonrisas.

Una vez Harry se había marchado, Hermione agarró la mano de Ron mas cercana a ella y la beso dulcemente.

-Lo que daría por volver a verte sonreír, Ronald…

Ron llevaba varios días en coma, después de un accidente en el mundo muggle. Hermione estaba enseñándoles a Harry y Ron el Londres muggle que apenas conocían después de la guerra contra Voldemort. Fue al cruzar un semáforo por Picadilly Circus cuando un coche se saltó la señal y lo atropelló.

Ni siquiera habían podido hablar de lo suyo… Después de que ella lo besara en el momento mas inoportuno posible no habían hablado de ello. Y tenían que hacerlo, ¡había sido correspondido!

Soltó la mano del pelirrojo y se levanto hacia la radio. El hospital es un lugar muy triste y había pedido a los enfermeras si podía poner música de vez en cuando. Igual el sonido de la música conseguiría despertarle…

Volvió a su silla, y volvió a tomar la mano de Ron. El presentador de esa mañana estaba presentando un tema de hace algunos años que le encantaba a Hermione. Tenia pensado cantarlo en el karaoke al que iban a ir por la tarde junto con Harry y Ginny.

-No se si me escucharas todo el tiempo… pero esta es una de mis canciones favoritas… y como dice la letra, haremos que esto funcione.. que salgas de aquí… Desde que no escucho tu voz… tu risa… me siento vacia… y… Me siento perdida sin ti… ya se que no lo parece por mi fuerte carácter pero… desde que te conocí, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti…

Apretó mas fuerte la mano de Ron pero esta vez contra su pecho… pasándola por su mejilla para notar su suave tacto…

-Se que puedo ser muy orgullosa, y prometo cambiar… te necesito…

En ese momento, mientras cantaba dulcemente la canción al tiempo q sonaba en la radio, se le escapaban las lagrimas. Tomo la mano del pelirrojo y se la puso en la mejilla, sosteniéndola con sus manos.

Una vez termino la canción, no pudo evitar romper a llorar.

-Te necesito porque te quiero. No se porque he sido tan estupida todos estos años de no decírtelo…

Tomo un pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas cuando noto que la mano del pelirrojo se movía lentamente por si sola.

-Ro… Ronald??

Se aferró a la mano del chico, que poco a poco abría los ojos. No se lo podía ni creer. No podía ni moverse de la emoción.

Ron movió la cabeza para mirarla mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Hermione.

-Hola. ¡Tienes un aspecto horrible!  
-¡Y tu!¡Cállate!

Se tiró a los brazos del pelirrojo y rompió a llorar de nuevo recostada en su pecho. Él, sonriente, le devolvia el abrazo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la castaña.

Después de un rato, Hermione se fue separando poco a poco de Ron y se quedó sentada a su lado en la cama, mirándole la cara de felicidad del chico.

-Ya tienes esa sonrisa de bobo en la cara…  
-La sonrisa que me provocas tu, Herms…

Y sin dejarla reaccionar, la trajo para él para regalarle un largo y tierno beso… mejor que el anterior, este fue mas deseado, con mas cariño y amor…

Se separaron lentamente, mirandose a los ojos

-Yo también te necesito, Herms…  
-¿Escuchaste todo?  
-Si… fue tu dulce voz cantando la que me trajo de vuelta.  
-No me vuelvas a dar un susto de estos en tu vida, Ronald Weasley…  
-Hermione…  
-¿Si?  
-Te quiero… Te quiero desde el día que te vi por primera vez… y tampoco se porque he sido tan estupido todo este tiempo sin decírtelo. Ni tampoco se porque te deje ir con Vicky al baile… Ni porque sali con…  
-¡Callate! – beso al chico en los labios tiernamente-.  
-Creo que me va a gustar esta forma de hacerme callar…


End file.
